Tommy's Hard Day
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: Tommy is real upset when he gets in a fight with Dil, and Angelica tells him that he needs to not let his little brother push him around because she wants to see him get in trouble.


One day at Tommy's house, the babies were playing in the backyard. They were rolling Tommy's ball around and were bored. "It's so boring today." Phil said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm tired of playing with this stupid ball." Lil stated.

Tommy then grabbed the ball and said in an angry tone. ,"Stupid ball? You have no idea how much we've played with this ball! It's not a stupid ball."

"Sheesh,Tommy, just calm down." Chuckie said, grabbing him by the arm.

Tommy then stopped talking for a minute and said. "You're right guys, it's just a silly ball, I need to not worry to much about it. "Tommy then saw Dil was chewing on his ball, trying to eat it. "Dil no!" Tommy yelled. He then started to grab the ball from Dil.

"Mine!" Dil yelled.

"My ball!" Tommy yelled back, as he continued pulling the ball from his little brother.

Chuckie was covering his eyes nervously. "Oh, this doesn't look good, I can't look, I can't look."

"Wow, cool! I think Tommy's gonna win!" Phil shouted.

Lil then shoved Phil and said to him angry. "That's stupid to say, it's obvious Dil is gonna win Phillip."

"No Tommy will Lillian." Phil said with his hands on his hips.

Tommy continued to pull the ball away from Dil until he fell back and landed hard on his back. "He then dropped the ball and started crying.

Dil started crying as well. "Mean Tommy!" Dil yelled, as he then picked up his rattle and threw it on Tommy's head.

Didi ran out and said. "Oh, my, what happened out here?" She then saw Dil was still crying hard, and Tommy was just looking at him angry. She then gasped. "Tommy! This isn't like you, I'm afraid you're going to need a timeout."

She then picked up Tommy and carried him inside. Dil stuck his tongue out at Tommy, as he was getting carried inside. She locked Tommy in the play pin. "Now, I'm sorry to do this sweetie, but I have to give you punishments every now and then it's for your own good." She then walked out of the room.

Tommy then sat down, and started tearing up a little. "Stupid Dil, this is all his fault and I get blamed, it's not fair, it's just not fair! I miss being the only baby, it feels Mommy and Daddy just don't care about me now." He then began to start crying some more, he just was feeling so unloved.

A knock then was at Tommy's door, and Tommy stopped crying as he heard the knock. Stu walked to the door and answered it, and Drew and Angelica were at the door. "Hey, bro, hello Angelica!"

"Hi Uncle Stu!" Angelica replied as she then walked in acting like a good child. Tommy heard Angelica was over and he then knew his bad day was just going to get worse and his mean cousin was just going to tease him and make him feel bad.

Angelica walked into the living room, and over to the play pin. "Hey, baldie, heard you're having time out all because of your stupid-little baby brother, is that true?"

Tommy wiped tears from his eyes and said in a very sad tone. "It's true Angelica, I'm tired of Dil always getting his way, and getting treated better because he's the little brother. He took my ball and almost broke it, and then I'm the one who got in trouble."

Angelica gasped in shock. "Tommy! That's just not right, your parents should love you as much as they love Dil, he shouldn't get the special treatment. If I were you, I wouldn't stand for this! I would let Dil know who is boss."

Tommy sat up and nodded. "You're right Angelica, I'm not gonna be pushed around anymore my my baby brother!" He then picked up his screwdriver and unlocked the play pin and walked towards the back yard, and he was hoping Didi wouldn't catch him.

Angelica then laughed real hard. "That stupid baby's gonna get in such big trouble and he's gonna make things even worse for himself. I gotta go watch!" Angelica then followed Tommy through the kitchen and out into the backyard.

Didi was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper and she didn't see Tommy sneak out behind her. When Tommy got out he saw his ball was popped and he saw it was next to Dil and Dil was laughing.

Tommy's face turned red in anger as he then walked over to Dil. Chuckie, Phil and Lil, were next to Dil, looking at Tommy's ball. "Wow, wish we could have done something." Phil said with a sigh. He then looked at Tommy and said. "Oh, hey Tommy, sorry about what happened to your ball."

Tommy was silent and walked to Dil. "Mean Tommy! Mean!" Dil shouted, spitting his tongue at Tommy.

Tommy then grabbed Dil's rattle from him, as Dil struggled to grab it back. "You think I'm mean Dil? Well, now I'm really really mean!" He then threw Dil's rattle on the ground and jumped on it 3 times until it broke.

Dil then started crying at the top of his lungs as Tommy then began crying again too. Angelica was watching by the back door and she was laughing vary hard. "Haha, that stupid, dumb, idiot baby will do anything I tell him to, it's almost sad, Aha-ha-ha-ha"

"Angelica!" Didi interrupted, as she walked by the back door. "I heard the whole thing missy!" Didi scolded Angelica, with her hands on her hips.

"B-but... aunt Didi, it's not what you think!" Angelica responded in denial. Didi just ignored her and walked over to Tommy and Dil.

"Oh, my goodness, look at you boys, you 2 fight as bad as Stu and Drew." Didi said, shaking her head with her arms crossed. She then picked Tommy and Dil up and said. "Alright, you two. If you aren't gonna stop fighting like this, I'm gonna have to put both of you in timeout so you both can work out these problems."

She took them inside and as she passed Angelica she said to her. "As for you little lady, I'm having a word with your father about this! I'll bet it was you that let Tommy out too. You're in big trouble!"

Angelica then screamed and stomped throughout the backyard."That stupid dumb kid and his stupid dumb brother get me in trouble and I didn't do anything!"

Phil and Lil were laughing at Angelica as Chuckie was shaking in fear. She turned her head to them and said. "You babies are in for it!" She then ran after them.

Chuckie then screamed and ran from Angelica, as Phil and Lil just stood there. "What did we do?" Phil asked.

"I don't know but we better run or we're gonna find out the hard way!" Lil shouted. Angelica then grabbed both of them by the shirts.

"Laugh at me will you? I'll make you dumb babies eat grass! Let me remind you dummies that I'm older, bigger, and I'm who's boss!" Angelica said in a threatening tone.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bread." Phil muttered.

Chuckie was hiding behind a tree, as Angelica caught his friends. "I can't look, I can't look!" He said to himself in fear, covering his eyes.

Meanwhile, Didi sat Tommy and Dil in the play pin, and then walked back into the kitchen. Tommy and Dil were just quit, looking at each other mad. Dil just stuck his tongue out at Tommy, and said. "Mean Tommy! Mean!"

Tommy was irritated like never before. He turned away from Dil and crossed his arms. "I'm not in the mood Dil, just shut up. What did I do to get a little brother like you, I wish you were never-"

Tommy then turned his head back to Dil and saw he had tears in his eyes. Tommy then then felt real bad and started crying a little. He then hugged his brother and said. "I'm sorry Dil, I'm so sorry."

Dil hugged him back and said. "Tommy nice brother."

Meanwhile, back outside, Angelica was holding Phil and Lil down on the ground, as she was forcing them to eat grass. "Haha, this show you stupid babies."

Drew then knocked at the door and Didi walked to the front door and answered it. "Oh, hello Drew, I need to tell you a few things about Angelica's behavior today."

Didi then started to explain as they walked out to the back yard. Drew gasped as he saw Angelica torturing the babies. "Angelica!" He yelled.

Angelica turned her head and gasped. "Daddy, it's not what you think!"

Drew grabbed her by the arm and said. "Oh, it's worse then what I think, you are grounded for 2 weeks young lady, now we're going home so you can think about what you've done!"

Drew the picked her up, and walked back into the house as Didi walked back inside as well. Phil and Lil then started cheering, and Chuckie walked out from behind the tree. "Are you guys alright?" Chuckie asked.

"Chuckie, did you hear that, we're not gonna see Angelica for 2 weeks!" Phil shouted in excitement.

"This has gotten be a dream, I don't believe it." Chuckie then pinched himself. "Ouch! It's true."

Drew walked towards the front door and continued lecturing Angelica about what she did. "What gave you the right to do that?! Me and your mother give you everything, you're a spoiled brat, and all you can do to repay us is just behave, and you can't even do that." He then walked out the front door as Angelica was whining.

"Bye Drew!" Didi said as she then closed the front door. She then walked over to the play pin to check on Tommy and Dil and she saw them hugging tight and smiling. "Now that's boys." She said. She then carried them both out and took them upstairs for a nap.

The End.

**Author's note: Let me know what you thought of this Rugrats one-shot! Take care guys!**


End file.
